Demasiado tarde
by Missis Darcy
Summary: ¿Qué importante es decir TE AMO? Bella Swan solo quería escuchar que Edward las dijera pero lo hizo… un momento demasiado tarde.


"**Demasiado Tarde"**

¿Qué importante es decir TE AMO? Bella Swan solo quería escuchar que Edward las dijera pero lo hizo… un momento demasiado tarde. TODOS HUMANOS EDWARD & BELLA

-Bella ya te dije que por favor me dejes solo necesito estudiar- repitió el joven irritado porque su novia estuviese en su habitación

-Pero amor yo solo quiero….

-¿Solo quieres qué? Isabella por dios iLargate de mi habitación!-al ver que esta no hacía nada volvió a gritar- iAhora!- Bella no se quedo a oír más, tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta

-Te amo Edward- pero él no respondió

_No lo hizo_

_Jamás lo hace_

_Nunca lo hará_

-iDemonios!-exclamo frustrado al oír que la puerta se abrió. –Isabella te dije que…

-No soy Isabella… No soy tu novia pedazo de animal iEstoy arta! Arta de ver como Bella siempre llora por alguna de tus patanadas. Estoy arta de ver como no te importa el amor que ella te brinda. La vas a perder Edward Cullen la vas a perder, estas caminando por una delgada línea y la vas a perder y cuando lo hagas yo no recogeré tus pedazos.- Oh si Alice era la única que tenia las agallas de enfrentarse a su hermano. Ella era amiga de Bella desde que estaban en la escuela. Era increíble cómo a pesar del tiempo seguían tan inseparables como antes.

_Isabella Swan la chica nueva de la escuela "Rayitos de luz" en Londres, estaba muy triste por empezar en una escuela en la que no conocía a nadie y todos la miraban. Fue a la parte más alejada de las personas en el jardín de juegos. Se sentó y saco su luch que René con tanto amor le habría preparado, saco su lechita tibia y empezó a comer. Al ratito sintió como alguien se acomodaba a su lado. Ella se giro para ver a una niña y un niño muy bonitos._

_-Hola Soy Alice y el es Edual Cullen somos helmanos y selemos los mejoles amigos- dijo ella. Bella se sintio emociomnada no solo por las palabras de la pequeña chica de cabello negro si no por que el niño más guapo que había visto en su vida la miraba detalladamente._

_Si definitivamente el no tenia piojos_

-Después hablare con ella, Alice te exijo que salgas de mi habitación necesito estudiar tengo que presentar en maldito examen para saber si entro a la universidad- estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se sentía como un termómetro a punto de colapsar, era cuestión de segundos. Alice estaba feliz de que Bella no presenciara esto.

Alice

Alice la única que ah visto a Bella llorar porque Edward no lo había dicho.

-Después…. Después… Después… El después no existe, no existe. Si quizá ir a la universidad es importante pero estas olvidando algo Edward. iDime! ¿Si eres aceptado en Darmounth dejaras a Bella?- el no respondió –iLa dejaras!-grito golpeando el pecho de su estúpido hermano

-Ella sabe que nuestra relación terminara cuando yo me vaya a Darmounth. Ella lo sabe –

_No ella no lo sabía_

_No lo sabe_

La sangre de Alice empezó a hervir. Todo se acabo. Vio como Bella jamás cumpliría el sueño de ser su cuñada de verdad. Alice amaba a Bella ella era la hermana que siempre quiso y no tuvo. No nadie daña a mi familia, en lo pequeña que era saco muchas fuerzas lanzando una bofetada a su hermano haciendo que este volteara la cara.

iOh si Nadie se mete con la familia de Alice! Y Bella era eso su familia.

Edward tomo a Alice de los brazos y empezó a zarandearla –iNo vuelvas a golpearme en tu puta vida!-grito y con demasiada rudeza empezó a empujarla fuera de su habitación. Pero sin contar que su familia había escuchado todo.

Edward Cullen el niño ejemplar en estos momentos estaba siendo la decepción de sus padres.

La decepción de su novia

La decepción de sus cuñados

La decepción de su hermana

-Emmet yo….- intento excusarse ¿Qué podía decir? Era la verdad. Esto se acabaría.

-No te quiero cerca de mi hija- esas palabras fueron dichas por Rosalie Dwyer. La madre de Bella.

Alice salió de ahí llorando y cerró la puerta de golpe. Escucho como apesumbrados pasos salían de la puerta de su habitación a toda prisa.

_Un mensaje Nuevo_

_Estas estresado mi amor yo lo entiendo. Ve estudia nadie te molestara. Veras que aprobaras e iras a Darmounth. Ve amor yo estaré aquí para ti_

_Por siempre tuya_

_Bella S._

.

.

El día llego.

El día más esperado por él había llegado.

Tomo una larga ducha. Se tomo su tiempo para afeitarse y arreglarse. Con su traje de seda negro. Se preparaba para dar su examen de aptitud en Darmounth.

El estudiaría ahí. Y sería el mejor

Entro a la oficina de la directora de la universidad

-iOh! Señor Cullen- lucia apenada al ver al muchacho entra con mejillas sonrosadas –Lamento mucho haberte hecho conducir hasta aquí pero ¿No te llego nuestra carta?-pregunto la señora de los feos lentes.

-¿Ca...carta? No a mi no me ah llegado ninguna carta ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto alarmado.

-Pues los cupos se los estuvimos dando solo a los mejores estudiantes y bueno su promedio de 8.6 no es el mejor que pudimos apreciar así que elegimos a la otra chica que solicito la beca- _No no podía pasarle esto... Darmounth era su sueño… Suyo suyo y de nadie más._

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice? iNo! Yo... Yo me prepare bien Carlisle dijo que...

-Acepte verte por mi amistad con Carlisle peor tu no calificas como estudiante de Darmounth Lo siento-

-iOh no! iYo...! iYo lo siento mas! ¿Quién...? ¿Quién obtuvo la beca? iHable!-grito… Nadie sabía los ataques de furia de Edward Cullen, Nadie excepto bella.

Bella quien lo ah visto llorar, reír, golpear, drogarse, y... Acostarse con todas las chicas del instituto.

Pero ella seguía ahí. Siempre fiel a su eterno enamorado.

-Es información confidencial-dijo la anciana

-iDigame!-grito

-iSeñor Cullen! iTranquilicese! Es in formación confidencial y no la compartiré con usted, le pido se retire o lo sacare a la fuerza –No... Ella no conocía el alcance de brutalidad de Edward Cullen. Con pasos autoritarios se planto frente a la señora, giro la silla de modo que ambos se miraran y estallo- Usted no va a frustrar mi maldito sueño vieja urraca… Eh soñado con esto toda mi puta vida... iDigame! ¿Quién tiene la puta Beca? iAhora!- No no espero contestación y tomo el folder azul.

No no podía ser ella

_Nombres y Apellidos: Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer_

_Edad: Diecinueve años_

_Calificaciones: Graduada en el Instituto de Forks con 9.8_

Ella... ella le arruino la vida. De pronto sin previo aviso fue tomado por dos tipos enormes. El gritaba varias blasfemias. De un solo tirón lo aventaron a la calle

Estaba humillado…. Si

Estaba Furioso… Si

Estaba Frustrado….Si

Isabella Swan… El nombre de mi desgracia-pensó, mientras se subía el volvo y conducía a toda prisa. Las llantas hicieron un sonido ensordecedor cuando Edward maniobro y piso el acelerador a fondo.

Ahí estaba la casa...

La casa de quien le quito su sueño.

Bajo del volvo a toda prisa.

Sabía que Emet ni Rosalie estaban ahí. Trabajaban demasiado

_-No estás sola princesa me tienes a mi-susurro el besado la frente de su chica que sollozaba._

_-Es que Amor siempre me dejan sola y los necesito-_

_-Tu no necesitas a nadie más que a mi Isabella Nadie- exclamo besando sus labios... Esa noche fue la primera vez que Bella mantuvo relaciones con su novio._

Abrió la puerta, apenas era consciente de lo que hacía… Pero Bella acabo con su sueño...

Las escaleras las paso rápidamente, llego a su habitación.

Ahí estaba ella sentada de espaldas a él, escuchando música.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo con fuerza. Provocando que el Ipod cayera al suelo y Bella lo mirara con Miedo….

Ese miedo que al instante fue reemplazado por el amor que sentía por él.

-iBaby! ¿Cómo te fue en…?.- iOh si! Edward Cullen no la dejo continuar y la empujo contra la cama.

-Disfrutas jodiendo mi vida ¿verdad? Debes de estar contenta, Arruinaste mi vida- grito la zarandeo con fuerza.

El terror desciendo por el estómago de la chica, los dedos de él se enredan en mi cabello y tira desde las raíces.

-Ba...Baby me hacer daño.. Suéltame -lloriqueo.

No la escucho.

Nunca lo hacia

La tomo con fuerza y la empujo haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la pared

Por primera vez… Sintio verdadero miedo

Este no era su Edward…. No lo era

Trato de golpearlo pero él le regreso una gran bofetada haciéndole sentir la sangre derramarse por su boca

-iTu! iTu me arruinaste la vida!-grita.

-Amor no se dé que…- Nada calmaba la fiera de Edward Cullen, tomo a la pequeña chica y volvió a golpearla contra la fría pared, deteniendo así aquellas palabras que debió oír, los dedos de este apretaron el cuello de Bella. Debido al golpe reciente no tomo mucho aire... La estaba matando su visión se vuelve borrosa.

Mas golpes en si estómago, uno que es tan duro que sintio demasiado dolor… Sin saber que ahí estaba el fruto de su amor... Al menos el de Bella-

Ella lloraba…. Su visión se volvió borrosa y empezó a jadear por falta de aire.

-iEdward ¿Qué!? iOh dios mío! iBella!- Era Alice… iSuelta hijo de puta!-grito y empujo a la chica.

_¿Qué hizo?_

Después no fue consciente de cómo el llego al hospital. Pero el estaba ahí, sentado en el piso y llorando.. Tirando de sus cabellos… Ella le ofreció amor y el se lo dio.

La amaba… si

Pero nunca se lo dijo.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Swan?-pregunto el doctor.

Alice lo miro envenenadamente pero no el importo, se paro y en voz alta dijo –Yo soy su prometido- Quizá esas palabars para el doctor no eran importantes pero para Edward lo eran.

-La señorita Swan tiene un brazo roto. Varias costillas astilladas, Pero lo preocupante fue que la falta de aire le provoco un daño cerebral y eso sumado a los múltiples golpes ocasiono que entrara en coma y su corazón este respondiendo desfavorablemente–

La vida para Edward Cullen acabo… No por perder su beca…. Si no por ella

_-Edward te amo tanto que me duele…. Me dueles Edward, pero no concibo una vida sin ti- _tantas y tantas palabras que hoy cobraban un significado diferente…

-Pue..Puedo verla-dijo con voz rasposa

-Solo unos minutos, es mejor que se despida su prometida. Lo siento pero no hay mucho que hacer- gemidos de dolor escaparon del pecho de Alice pero no le importo.. En este momento su vida se resumía a ella... a Bella Swan.

Habitación 104

_Ahí no solo se encontraba Bella Swan, ahí se encontraba su esperanza._

Abrió la puerta... Y Deseo no haberlo hecho

Su rostro... si perfecto rostro cubierto por esos vendajes y horribles, horribles moretones.

Su labio partido.

Moretones en los brazos.

Se acerco a ella, la miro… Y dejo escapar todo su dolor.

-Pobre chica-susurro una enfermera. – Lamento mucho lo su prometida y lo.. lo de su bebe-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, el se giro y dolor puro era lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿Bebé?-pregunto

-La joven tenía ocho semanas de gestación-respondió.

-iNooo! No cállese usted lengua de serpiente usted no sabe… iBella despierta! Ilevantate imaldita sea! Levántate, golpéame, sermonéame pero habla di algo-grito tomando la mano de su amada. –Por favor nena. Juntos para siempre ¿recuerdas?

_-Vamos Belly no llores no merece la pena-susurro haciendo circulitos en sus manos._

_-¿Por qué ellas son malas conmigo Ed?-pregunto hipando_

_-Por que te tienen envidia mi bella tu eres hermosa y.. mi mejor amiga-dijo con pesar las últimas palabras_

_-Júrame que jamás me vas dejar-suplico_

_-Jamás Bella... Juntos para siempre- esa era su promesa_

-Señor no debe alterarse creo que es mejor que se retire-dijo un joven enfermero

-Lárguense déjenme con mi mujer iLargo!- Aquí desataría su odio contra el mundo –Bella Bebe vuelve conmigo mi niña, yo te amo, por favor abre tus ojitos, no me dejes Bella, juro que voy a cambiar-suplico llorando

-¿E… Edward?- Esa era su voz… ¿acaso era la voz de Dios? La voz de Dios dándole otra oportunidad

-Bella... Oh Bella perdóname yo…

-imi bebe! ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?-pregunto exasperada, de pronto el pitido e la maquina que controlaba sus signos vitales empezó a sonar _"Pi… ..pi" Esto era malo su corazón.._

_-Bella... Bella mírame –dijo el tomando su rostro _–Te amo Bella te amo…Bella... iNo! Abre los ojos iBella!-grito era demasiado tarde la maquino solo respondió "Piiiiiiiiiii" Su corazón dejo de latir

.

.

.

Ahora lo sabia Bella Swan vino a iluminarle su vida… A decirle que tenía una esperanza… Una esperanza que no aprovecho. Y ahora estaba en una celda condenado a vente años de cárcel por homicidio.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Subió al banquillo

-Te amo Bella Swan te amo y buscare la forma de estar contigo –dijo, metió su cabeza en el orificio de la cuerda, con sus pies tiro del banquillo y permitió que la rasposa cuerda terminara con su vida.

Yo reportándome con un ONE SHOT TRAGICO.

Bueno no tanto esto es para los hombres celosos, y estúpidos

iMujeres valen oro no se dejen pisotear!

Merezco un Review

Agrdesco a :

**Lizbellakkistwart, Melcullenpattinson y Mi Beta Lore Cullen**

**Las quiero chicas**


End file.
